Cuando la Noche se Acerca
by zape
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. "¡No me alejaré de ti hasta que me dejes ver a Eren!", dijo Mikasa, incapaz de rendirse. "Entonces, serás mi perro", contestó Levi, indiferente. Ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse lo que conllevaría la terquedad de Mikasa. Una aventura de amor y odio, una lucha contra la desconfianza y desigualdades dadas sus posiciones. "¡Esto tiene que quedar en secreto!" [Spoilers]
1. Parte I- Capítulo 1

_Hola a todos! Esta vez os traigo una traducción del manganime del momendo, Shingeki no Kyojin, de la mano de **Lirina** y cuyo título original es "When Night Closes In". Podéis verla en su perfil. Espero que la historia os guste mucho a todos!_

Esa tarde empezó a nevar; eran pequeños copos cubriéndolo todo como un abrigo blanco, algo parecido al azúcar. El viejo cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento se mantenía firme, desafiando tanto a la nieve como al frío viento que había aparecido en los últimos días.

- Qué mala suerte- dijo el Comandante Erwin, mirando por la ventana- Parece ser que no podremos hacer más misiones importantes hasta dentro de un mes, por lo menos- algo molesto por el tiempo, se giró y le dio la espalda al bonito paisaje.

- Qué se le va a hacer- dijo uno de los líderes del pelotón. Todos se habían reunido en el despacho del Comandante, sólo para encontrárselo desesperado ante el clima tan malo que estaba haciendo- Al fin y al cabo, es invierno. No tenemos más remedio que posponer los planes.

Un piso más arriba se encontraba el Cabo Levi mirando el mismo paisaje, que se giró al escuchar cómo alguien se acercaba a su habitación y ni siquiera evitaba ser sigiloso. Miró detenidamente y esperó a que ella entrara; al Sargento no le costó nada averiguar quién era ese visitante.

- ¿Dónde está Eren? ¡Más vale que esté a salvo!- gritó una voz amenazante, nada más abrir la puerta. Era, por supuesto, Mikasa Ackermann, que acababa de llegar con los nuevos reclutas a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Levi la miró con desprecio. Estupendo, ahí estaba la cuidadora oficial de ese crío. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien tuviese que aguantarla?

- Está en el lugar al que pertenece- replicó escuetamente el Cabo, sin interesarse lo más mínimo por discutir con la nueva recluta.

Los ojos de Mikasa brillaron peligrosamente. Cómo era posible que el Capitán Levi estuviera ahí quieto, mirando por la ventana, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Entendía que, durante el juicio, hubiese sido tan rudo con su amigo; pero no sólo ese enano había exagerado innecesariamente su actitud, sólo para descargar con él su frustración, sino que encima quería mantener a Eren aislado. Y no estaba dispuesta a tolerar eso.

- ¡Dígamelo!

- No pienso aceptar órdenes de un bicho raro obsesivo como tú- contestó Levi, algo aburrido de esa conversación y sin tener la más mínima intención de decir que Eren Jäger estaba a salvo y dormido en el sótano del cuartel general. Al Cabo en cierto modo le gustaba la determinación de Mikasa, pero no podía más que sentir lástima por su obsesión con Eren; jamás tendría su propia vida si todo cuanto podía hacer era pensar en su "familia". Con esa respuesta, deseó recordarle que él estaba en una posición de superioridad respecto a ella y que su comportamiento estaba siendo más que inapropiado.

- Entonces, no me apartaré de su lado hasta que me lo diga- la chica decidió desafiar cualquier objeción. Sabía que no debía de hacerlo, pero Mikasa haría todo cuanto pudiera por Eren.

Entonces, inevitablemente esa situación empezó a divertir al Cabo. El aura de Mikasa era más amenazante que la de cualquier titán; las llamas del fuego de la chimenea no eran nada en comparación con ella. No es que Levi tuviese miedo; su expresión era tan indiferente como siempre. Sencillamente, ya no estaba aburrido.

- Si tantas ganas tienes de ser un perro, adelante.

O eso era lo que el Cabo había pensado… Después de que la nueva recluta lo acompañase a una reunión con el Comandante Erwin (donde al menos fue lo bastante respetuosa como para esperar fuera, hasta que las dos personas más poderosas de la Legión de Reconocimiento hubieran terminado), Levi sólo quería algo de calma; quizás leer los últimos informes e irse a dormir.

- Mira, ya me aburre tu jueguecito- le dijo a Mikasa, suprimiendo un bostezo y dejando con cuidado su chaqueta sobre la silla. Intencionadamente le prestó más atención a ese pequeño gesto de la que le prestaría a esa chica, que estaba decidida a no rendirse.

Mikasa se quedó al lado de la puerta en silencio, tan sólo moviendo sus ojos para ver a su superior. Por un instante pensó en responder, pero entonces creyó que sería mucho mejor ignorar al Cabo. La chica estaba segura de que, al final, conseguiría lo que quería. Hasta Levi acabaría perdiendo la paciencia en algún momento y le daría la información tan deseada. "Por Eren", siguió pensando Mikasa, cuya salud y seguridad era para ella lo más importante.

- Tsk- se quejó el Cabo, mirando a la chica sin emoción alguna. A pesar de seguir mostrándose tan indiferente, a Levi le estaba costando mostrar su desagrado- Como perro eres un fracaso…

Como era de esperarse, Mikasa se quedó callada. Aunque al soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad no le gustase nada tener que desvestirse con la luz apagada, algo evitó que echase a la chica de si habitación. Quizá quisiese saber cuánto aguantaría esa descarada.

El "perro" Mikasa se quedó pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Después de quedarse ahí parada en la más absoluta oscuridad, sin ni siquiera poder ver la silueta de Levi, la chica tuvo tiempo de pensar en su reprochable actitud. Mikasa sabía perfectamente que su superior era más fuerte y hábil que ella (aunque odiara admitirlo) y no le costaría nada echarla. En realidad, ella creía que la echaría en cuanto hubiese escuchado lo que pensaba hacer… pero eso no había ocurrido. ¿Acaso el Capitán Levi la temía o simplemente no le preocupaba en absoluto?

Mikasa se despertó al escuchar sonidos de la habitación de al lado, que estaba directamente conectada a ésa. ¡Con qué lujos contaban los soldados de más alto rango! ¿Por qué ella tenía que compartir cuarto con otras dos chicas de la Legión de Reconocimiento? Ahora que lo pensaba… en realidad, le había costado darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba. El suelo en el que estaba tumbada estaba limpio, pero no era en absoluto cómodo. La luz que pasaba a través de la ventana y enfocaba directamente la cama, le daba directamente a los ojos, haciéndole pestañear repetidas veces. Una fina manta, echada sobre sus hombros, había evitado que Mikasa se congelara de frío… Le habría dado las gracias al Capitán Levi, de no ser él la principal razón por la que se había quedado allí dormida.

Sin embargo, ahora la chica tenía que averiguar dónde estaba el Cabo. Se levantó despacio, con el cuerpo aún tenso de haberse quedado dormida en el suelo, aunque podía seguir escuchando esos ruidos viniendo de la habitación de al lado. ¿Era el agua corriendo? ¡¿Habría una gotera en el techo?! Aunque Mikasa recordó brevemente que el techo de Levi estaba en el último piso… el edificio era demasiado grande como para acordarse con claridad.

Al acercarse a la puerta y abrirla sin ningún tipo de dudas, Mikasa no pudo estar más sorprendida al encontrarse con un baño totalmente equipado y limpio hasta brillar. ¡Cuánto lujo! ¡Quién iba a imaginarse que el Capitán Levi tuviera su propio baño! De no estar viéndolo con sus propios ojos, no se lo habría creído.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?- le preguntó una voz de pronto, no enfadada, sino casi amistosa. Era la voz indiferente y algo molesta del Cabo Levi, que acababa de ducharse. Semidesnudo, vestido con los pantalones y una toalla y mirándola como si fuera de otra especie.

Mikasa se sonrojó al instante por haber sido tan descuidada y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Entonces, despacio, empezó a darse cuenta de las consecuencias. El Cabo ya estaba bastante enfadado por su actitud del día anterior y, con su poder e influencia, no sería raro que la obligase a abandonar la Legión de Reconocimiento… o incluso todo el Ejército. Mientras esperaba pacientemente detrás de la puerta y sintiéndose culpable, Mikasa se imaginó todo tipo de maneras de evitar el castigo que seguro iba a imponerle.

**Continuará**

_Qué tal, qué os ha parecido? No dudéis en dejar algún revew, para compartir vuestras impresiones. Espero que os haya gustado mucho este comienzo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Parte I- Capítulo 2

_La historia pertenece a __**Lirina**__ y los personajes a Hajime Isayama_

- Parece que hoy también estará nublado- comentó el Comandante Erwin, al ver el lento movimiento de las oscuras nubes al ver el cielo, de nuevo parado delante de la ventana, en su lugar favorito. Hacía bueno en la habitación (gracias a un fuego que repiqueteaba), pero aun así el Comandante preferiría estar fuera y hacer avanzar los planes. Mientras observaba la nieve cayendo- ese día sólo nevaba ligeramente- Erwin divisó dos siluetas adentrándose en el día suave pero frío igualmente. Sonrió al reconocer a su mejor soldado, el Capitán Levi, dirigiéndose a los establos. Tal vez el Cabo quisiese ver cómo estaba su caballo y quizá dar un paseo, porque con ese tiempo podría perfectamente hacerlo. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la segunda figura. ¿Era Ackermann la que estaba siguiendo a Levi? El Comandante estuvo meditando sobre esa escena tan peculiar, hasta que el deber le llamó y tuvo que seguir con su trabajo.

Mikasa estaba desconcertada. Llevaba todo el día siguiendo al Capitán Levi, pero en ningún momento había hablado con ella. No parecía molesto por el comportamiento que había tenido, tan fuera de lugar… al menos, no le molestaba más que todo lo demás que pudiera molestarlo. Quizás ya se hubiese olvidado de lo ocurrido aquella mañana. O quizás directamente le hubiese dado igual… lo que encajaba más con su comportamiento. Mikasa le siguió durante todo el día; durante el entrenamiento matutino, al ir a ver a su caballo, durante la comida y los demás entrenamientos y, al final, también hacia la reunión a la que iba ahora. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que había completado su horario con la misma inexpresividad que siempre mostraba. Al Cabo parecía no gustarle nada, con la sola excepción quizá de su caballo. _Qué raro es_, pensó Mikasa, algo decepcionada porque creía que iría a ver a Eren durante el día y así ella podría haber visto también al único miembro de su familia que quedaba con vida.

El ser al que acosaba Mikasa gruñó. El día había terminado y Levi sólo quería irse a dormir, pero esa chica tan seria por supuesto no se había rendido y se había vuelto a poner ante su puerta otra vez. No conseguía relajarse bajo sus ojos vigilantes; ella observaba con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos. Cómo detestaba el Cabo tener que desvestirse en su habitación a oscuras, sólo porque Mikasa se negaba a dejarlo solo ni aunque fuera un segundo, por miedo a que saltara por la ventana o algo así. Y además, la gente ya estaba empezando a hablar sobre ellos. Por supuesto, casi todo el mundo supo de inmediato por qué hacía Mikasa aquello y, de hecho, esa actitud tan obstinada encajaba perfectamente con su personalidad, pero tampoco evitó que la gente cotilleara. No es que a Levi le importase perder su respeto por dejar que esa chica lo acosara, pero ese día había pillado al Comandante Erwin mirándole con menosprecio, ordenándole en silencio que pusiera fin a aquello.

- Oye, tú- le dijo el Cabo, con la voz más despectiva de lo normal- ¿Sigues ahí?

Mikasa dudó al principio, pensando tan sólo en ignorar a Levi.

- Sólo tiene que dejarme ver a Eren, señor- le contestó ella secamente, mostrándole al Cabo sus posibilidades.

- ¿Dónde se mete ese rubio llorón cuando se le necesita?- la pregunta se la hizo más a sí mismo que a Mikasa- Al menos, sería lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejarte tocarme las narices.

Estaba claro que estaba enfadado, pero por raro que pareciera, la chica supo controlarse. Al fin y al cabo, ofender a su superior sólo le imposibilitaría lograr lo que quería.

Más tarde, esa noche, Mikasa averiguó que quizá sí que hubiese esperanza de que Levi tuviera un lado oculto. Fue cuando volvió a despertarse, esa vez por culpa de la luz de la luna; estaba brillándole directamente en los ojos, porque la ventana era completamente traslúcida. La habitación apenas estaba iluminada, pero había la luz suficiente como para verla con todo detalle. A esa hora el silencio era absoluto y el paisaje nevado daba tanta calma que Mikasa no pudo evitar acercarse a la ventana, viendo con sus propios ojos aquella imagen de pura paz. El Cabo seguía dormido y la chica, a pesar de estar aún enfadada con él, trató de no hacer ningún ruido. Era la primera vez que lo veía totalmente relajado, satisfecho. No sonreía, pero Mikasa estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esa nueva imagen. Quizá la situación y el silencio contribuyeran también a tener esa idea, pero Levi era tan pequeño y parecía tan frágil… ¿Cómo era posible que fuese el soldado más fuerte de todo el mundo? ¿Dónde ocultaba toda esa fuerza?

A mediodía del día siguiente, el Cabo (que no sabía nada de la actividad nocturna de Mikasa) se dirigió a la chica.

- Ackermann- la llamó formalmente por su apellido y ella sintió curiosidad por saber qué querría decirle- Vas a irte a una misión… Menos mal que no voy a tener que volver a ver por aquí tu sucia cara- concluyó Levi, sin prestarle mayor atención. Por fin había terminado todo para él.

Genial. El Cabo probablemente la hubiese mandado a una misión en la que muriera… ¿Tanto le había molestado?

- Sí, señor- contestó Mikasa, sin más opciones, pero poniendo un énfasis especial a la palabra "señor".

A pesar de tratarse de una misión de reconocimiento, lo cierto es que iba a ser bastante segura. El objetivo era encontrar una ruta que permitiese a la Legión de Reconocimiento avanzar hacia la casa de Eren Jäger en cuanto fuese primavera. No se habían avistado titanes últimamente (quizá debido al mal tiempo y al escaso sol) y, como el grupo sería muy pequeño, era improbable que fuese a atraer su atención.

- ¡Ackermann, tu posición está en la retaguardia!- el capitán de la misión le explicó la formación. Era un hombre alto, de unos treinta o cuarenta años, que entendía perfectamente la importancia de aquella misión. Cerca de otros 15 soldados se habían acercado a él para escuchar el plan- Para ti debe ser todo un honor que te hayan dejado participar en esta misión y no te olvides de darle las gracias al Capitán Levi por haberte recomendado; de no ser por él, ahora no estarías aquí- Mikasa sintió los ojos del Capitán sobre ella, examinándola- Sin embargo, entiendo por qué ha pedido que te quedes en la retaguardia… Odio que la gente se entrometa en mis planes…

_Y una mierda voy a darle las gracias_, pensó la chica con furia, a pesar de aparentar estar calmada.

A pesar de la poca probabilidad de combatir que había, sólo los mejores soldados irían a esa misión (por supuesto, el escuadrón de Levi se quedaría con Eren en el cuartel general) y Mikasa se sintió algo orgullosa al marcharse con ellos. Sin embargo, su enfado con el Cabo no había menguado y estaba segura de que descargaría su furia contra él en cuanto regresase. Por el momento, lo único que Mikasa podía hacer era andar a caballo y rezar por el bienestar de Eren.

- ¡Titanes!- gritó alguien de pronto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica. Después, todo pasó demasiado rápido- Uno de 15 metros al este y dos de 7 metros al oeste. Se acercan más desde el Su- Arrh-…

En una fracción de segundo, Mikasa desenvainó ambas cuchillas mecánicamente, esperando órdenes inmediatas. Pero la formación ya estaba rota; a su espalda, la chica ni siquiera podía ver al comandante. De pronto, todo se volvió infernal, mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Ocurrió lo mismo que durante la batalla de Trost, sólo que en ese momento eran extraños los que la acompañaban, no sus amigos ni camaradas.

Sin dudarlo, Mikasa saltó de su caballo galopante y usó el quipo de combate tridimensional para llegar hasta el tejado de una iglesia cercana (gracias a dios que estaban pasando por un pueblo cuando los titanes se habían acercado). Desde allí, la chica esperó conseguir una panorámica completa del campo de batalla y encontrar al Comandante o, al menos, a algunos miembros de su escuadrón.

- ¡Ackermann!- uno de los soldados apareció a su lado, igual de equipado. Era fácil verla; la iglesia era el edificio más alto a kilómetros.

- ¿Dónde está el Capitán? ¿Cuáles son las órdenes?- se apresuró Mikasa a preguntar, pero una repentina ráfaga dificultó que su voz llegase al hombre.

El miedo de sus ojos se hizo visible.

- El Capitán Bob está muerto- gritó con desesperación- Ten cuidado, Ackermann- añadió el soldado, obligándose a sí mismo a mantenerse tranquilo- Hay uno aberran-…

Pero dejó la frase sin terminar; su tiempo había expirado. El titán de 15 metros agarró de pronto al hombre y le partió en dos. La vida del soldado terminó en cuestión de segundos. La repentina aparición del gigante sólo pudo explicarse gracias a su inteligencia, que le permitía esconderse y acechar a su presa, aunque un monstruo tan poderoso no necesitase actuar de esa manera.

Hasta Mikasa se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que era ese titán. Al no ver a ningún miembro de su escuadrón, tuvo que suponer que todos estaban muertos… o que habían escapado, dejándola atrás. Sin embargo, para ella rendirse no era una opción. Mikasa estaba decidida a sobrevivir y alzó las cuchillas, mirando al monstruo que tenía delante directamente a los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, si ella moría, ¿quién protegería a Eren?

La chica saltó para lanzar el ataque… pero el puño de su enemigo la aplastó. Su cuerpo se atontó debido a su poder; ni siquiera pudo sentir el duro impacto al golpearse contra un edificio cercano. Al chocar contra el tejado y no encontrar nada a lo que aferrarse, cayó más y más hasta que al final se chocó contra el suelo. Mikasa, mareada e incapaz de ponerse en pie, pero parcialmente consciente, se preguntó cómo habría sobrevivido a esa caída. A pesar de ser tan obstinada, ese golpe debería de haberla matado. Entonces, la chica se dio cuenta de que no se había caído al suelo, como se había imaginado, sino que alguien la había cogido y había evitado lo peor.

- Eren- murmuró Mikasa, sabiendo que no podía ser él, allí, en las calles de algún pueblo sin nombre, pero estando apenas consciente no pudo encontrar otra explicación- Esto es peligroso… Huye, Eren.

- Lo has hecho bien. Ahora, descansa- le contestó aquella persona, dejándola en el suelo con más cuidado del que podría esperarse de él.

- Capitán… Levi…- Mikasa identificó a su salvador, que estaba ya dándole la espalda, preparado para enfrentarse al titán- El Capitán…- incapaz de terminar la frase, la chica quedó inconsciente del todo… aunque sabiendo que ya estaba a salvo.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Tenía pensado dejar este capítulo para la semana que viene, pero en vista de la buenísima acogida que ha tenido el fic, he decidido actualizarlo ya mismo. Por lo visto, la relación Mikasa/Levi empieza a forjarse, aunque a paso de tortuga, todo hay que decirlo. Me pregunto cómo lidiarán los dos con esos nuevos sentimientos, porque dudo mucho que cualquier vaya a aceptarlo… Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_**Uchih**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Jaja, seguro que todas querríamos haber estado en la piel de Mikasa… Un beso y nos vemos!_

_**emaa-oni**__: hola! Espero que este segundo capítulo te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**inconforme**__: hola! Pues sí, esta traducción es de Levi/Mikasa (por si no ha quedado claro en el título) y sí, es una de mis parejas favoritas de Shingeki (por no decir la que más). Es una pena que no te guste, pero bueno, a mí sí, a mucha gente también y por eso la traduzco. De todos modos, tampoco entiendo que alguien a quien no le guste esta pareja se haya parado a leer el fanfic… No lo entiendo, a mí no se me ocurre meterme en fandoms que no me gustan. Pero bueno, gracias por pasarte!_

_**MyHouse**__: hola! Buf, lo siento pero a Eren no lo soporto, así que no creo que traduzca ningún fic suyo. Gracias por leer el fic!_

_**Hikari Erena Yami**__: hola! Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Adelante, pon todo lo que se te ocurra cuando mejor te parezca, no te cortes! Espero que este segundo capítulo te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	3. Parte I- Capítulo 3

_La historia original pertenece a __**Lirina**__ y los personajes a Hajime Isayama_

El Comandante Erwin levantó la vista de su mesa y la clavó en la pared vacía que tenía justo delante. Estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse una estantería repleta de libros, al hacerlo. Aquella imagen tan decepcionante le hizo suspirar. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que el Comandante decidiese regresar? "¿Cómo van las obras?", había preguntado Erwin, sabiendo que no estarían terminadas en poco tiempo. Echaba más de menos el cuartel general de lo que hubiese podido imaginarse. Pero bueno, por el momento aquel castillo sería suficiente.

"¡Eren!", fue lo primero en lo que pensó Mikasa al despertarse. Sin embargo, la chica no vio a nadie que conociese; la habitación estaba vacía excepto por un par de personas heridas durmiendo en las camas contiguas a la suya. La luz del sol brillaba, pero había demasiado silencio. ¿La habitación de las bajas? Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la chica volvieron: Eren sacado del juicio, ella tratando de persuadir al Capitán Levi, la misión, el Capitán Levi otra vez. Mikasa trató de incorporarse a duras penas; Eren seguía necesitándola. Iría a ver al Cabo de nuevo.

- Tengo que darle las gracias- se dio cuenta la chica, no demasiado contenta. ¡¿Cómo podía estar en deuda con el torturador de Eren?! ¿O debía de fingir que no había pasado nada? Pero cuando Mikasa recordó lo cambiado que había estado el Capitán Levi en el campo de batalla, cuya voz no había mostrado ni un trazo de su indiferencia habitual; al enfrentarse a la muerte, el Cabo se había puesto muy serio, casi empatizando con ella. Y, ¿cómo demonios había evitado que se cayera, con ese cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil? Aún recordaba su pacífica expresión al dormirse, tan sólo dos noches antes. Al pensar en el Capitán Levi, Mikasa volvió a quedarse dormida, olvidando sus esfuerzos por levantarse y buscar a Eren.

Un poco más tarde, la persona que ocupaba los pensamientos de Mikasa llegó a la habitación de las bajas. Levi no podía evitar sentirse responsable por Mikasa (aunque jamás lo admitiría), por haber sido él quien le había enviado a esa misión. El Cabo odiaba sentirse así, haciendo que su humor empeorara todavía más.

Levi sólo estuvo unos minutos junto a Mikasa, viéndola dormir, fuera de peligro de cualquier tipo. Quizás se recuperase del todo con un par de días. Sin embargo, las capacidades de la chica le habían sorprendido. Corrían rumores de que era un genio, pero el Cabo jamás los escuchaba. Pero ahora, después de haber visto a la chica en acción, Levi no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con la opinión de todo el mundo; definitivamente, Mikasa tenía potencial. "De no ser por si nula habilidad para concentrarse en más de una cosa a la vez", pensó, con más decepción de la apropiada. "Está tan obsesionada que llega a acojonarme".

Un par de días después, Mikasa se encontró muchísimo mejor, así que nada impidió que se acercarse al Capitán Levi por segunda vez. Ya había hecho sufrir bastante a Eren.

Sin embargo, el Cabo se sorprendió por las primeras palabras que la chica le dirigió. Estaba seguro de que le pediría volver a ver a Eren, amenazándolo con sus feroces ojos y acosándolo igual que había hecho hasta entonces.

La realidad no pudo ser más diferente.

- Gracias, Señor- dijo Mikasa con sinceridad- por… haberme salvado- había clavado su mirada en él, pero estaba calmada y casi parecía hasta avergonzada.

Después de comer, él salió a dar un paseo antes de empezar con el entrenamiento vespertino. ¿Fue una coincidencia que ella se le acercase cuando estaba solo… o había esperado la oportunidad?

- ¿Hm?- Levi miró a Mikasa, analizándola con desconfianza. ¿Era un truco o de verdad tenía más espacio en su cabeza del que se había imaginado? ¿Por qué _NO_ dejaba de pensar en su familia, aunque sólo fuera por un momento?- Cállate- siguió, con su tono de voz de siempre; no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a una versión más afable de Mikasa- Ve a molestar a Eren; está en la habitación contigua a la mía… Ya sabrás dónde. Espero que la suciedad no sea contagiosa; no quiero que su porquería invada mi cuarto…

- ¡Eren no es sucio! Es…- la chica empezó a defender a su hermanastro, como siempre hacía, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que le había respondido el Cabo- Gracias, Señor- contestó entonces, calmándose.

Ese día hacía mejor de lo habitual; el sol brillaba y, al reflejarse en la nieve, parecía tener aún más fuerza. Justo después de comer, todo el mundo se tomó un descanso, así que no quedó nadie más que ellos dos, que aún seguían mirándose. ¿Por qué ella seguiría allí?, se preguntó Levi. Ahora que había conseguido lo que quería, ¿qué le retenía?

- Señor- dijo de pronto Mikasa, insegura de sus propias palabras- Sigo sin aceptar cómo trató a Eren en el juicio y no se lo perdonaré… Pero… en el fondo es buena persona, ¿verdad?

Y se marchó sin decir nada más, dejando a Levi perplejo. La gente no solía describirlo como "buena persona"… Quizás ella fuera más de lo que aparentaba en un principio.

Mikasa no consiguió ver a Eren hasta última hora de la tarde, después de terminar sus tareas. Alguien le informó de que lo había visto por los establos, así que ella siguió el consejo y logró al fin reunirse con su hermanastro, a quien tanto había echado de menos. El chico se encontraba estrictamente vigilado por un soldado, que Mikasa supuso sería un miembro del escuadrón de Levi y estaba alimentando a los caballos.

Al verlo, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar si estaba herido, sin detenerse a preguntarle por su salud ni en qué estado había estado viviendo.

- No te han hecho nada, ¿verdad? El Capitán Levi no te ha torturado ni nada, ¿no?

El soldado levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada cuando Eren, después de ver a la chica, interrumpió el trabajo y dejó en el suelo el cubo con el que estaba alimentando a los caballos.

- Estoy bien, Mikasa- le aseguró el chico- Pero, ¿y tú? He oído que has tenido una misión, pero nadie ha querido decirme nada. De hecho, ni siquiera Armin lo sabía.

- No ha sido para tanto, en serio- le contestó ella amablemente, escondiendo perfectamente la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, no hacía falta que Eren se preocupase.

El chico suspiró.

- Me gustaría hacer alguna misión a mí también… pero con este tiempo es imposible que vayan a dejarme salir- miró hacia afuera, detestando al traidor sol- Estamos dejando que los titanes hagan lo que quieran sólo porque ha nevado un poco…

- ¿Cómo es tu habitación, estás cómodo allí?- se apresuró Mikasa a preguntar. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando su conversación; de hecho, odiaba que Eren hablase de peleas, porque eso sólo implicaba más peligro para él.

- Ah, eso- reflexionó él- No entiendo por qué el Capitán Levi dijo que te diese las gracias. No le habrás hecho nada, ¿verdad?- tratándose de Mikasa, ni siquiera Eren estaba seguro de lo que podría ser capaz, así que tuvo algo de miedo al preguntarle eso.

- No- le contestó ella rápidamente. Tampoco quería que su hermanastro se esterase de eso- Después de todo lo que te ha hecho ese idiota, me alegro de no tener que volver a verlo.

Eren, sabiendo que Mikasa podía ser una verdadera amenaza cuando estaba enfadada, se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

- Viste cómo el Capitán Levi me salvó en el juicio, ¿verdad? Y encima permitió que me alistase en el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento. Tal vez su personalidad le haga ser un poco- buscó la palabra adecuada para describir a su supervisor- "difícil"- dijo finalmente el chico y prosiguió- pero le estoy muy agradecido. De no ser por él, seguiría encerrado en una celda y tal vez estuviese muerte. Ya sabes cómo me trataron _ellos_.

Sin embargo, Mikase no consiguió entenderlo. ¿Cómo era posible que Eren no odiase al Cabo, aunque sólo fuese un poco? ¿Cómo podía estarle agradecido de haberle tratado tan mal? Era cierto que su actitud en el juicio había sido decisiva, pero… no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Ella tardó muy poco tiempo en marcharse (porque él tenía que seguir con su trabajo), así que estuvo decaída hasta la noche. Por suerte él estaba bien, pero, ¿por qué la situación tenía que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué había escogido luchar? Y, de nuevo, ella observó que iba de camino a la habitación del Capitán Levi.

El Cabo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en la chica a la que había salvado hace nada. Mikasa había sido muy amable esa tarde, al darle las gracias… ¿Cómo había conseguido olvidar el dolor y el sufrimiento del campo de batalla? Casi todos los demás estaban muertos, convirtiendo la misión en un auténtico fracaso. No era normal que una novata como ella se mostrase tan calmada, aunque aquélla no hubiese sido su primera lucha.

Al llamar alguien a la puerta, Levi volvió a la realidad, pero no pudo sino sorprenderse al ver que la persona que llamaba era la misma en la que había estado pensando. Menudo cambio; ella, que hasta hacía nada por poco rompía la puerta y aparecía como un mensajero amenazador, había llamado antes de entrar.

- Así que _sí_ sabes comportarte, Ackermann- comentó el Cabo- Si no fuera tan tarde, te felicitaría- no se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, pero sí dejó los informes que estaba leyendo a un lado, curioso por saber qué le había llevado a la chica a su cuarto a esa hora. Había algo en su mirada que Levi no había visto antes… o que, al menos, no identificaba.

- Gracias por haber aceptado mi petición- dijo la chica despacio, en voz baja- Me ha alegrado volver a ver a Eren.

¿Y por qué Mikasa tenía que decirle eso _ahora_? ¿Por qué había pensado que a él le interesaría cómo se sintiera ella? ¿Y por qué demonios sí que le interesaba?

- ¿Y?- preguntó Levi, con voz cansada.

- Bueno… nada- de pronto, Mikasa pareció dolida. Era como si fuese a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro, pero era imposible que eso fuese a suceder- Sólo quería decir… Me gustaría…

Fuera lo que fuera lo que Mikasa quisiese decir, quedó en secreto, porque el Cabo se levantó, se acercó a ella y la tiró para sí antes de que pudiera continuar. Un beso selló sus labios, haciéndole imposible seguir hablando.

La chica se sorprendió y aterró, queriendo alejarse, sintiéndose desamparada por su fuerza… pero entonces, después de un breve momento de pánico, Mikasa se rindió a la calidez, dejando que Levi la guiara. Qué bien se sintió al depender de su fuerza y qué segura… Él le había forzado a besarlo, sí, forzado, pero no le había hecho daño. Eso era lo que ella estaba ansiando… sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta. El beso de ella se volvió más exigente, queriendo más de su amabilidad.

El Cabo supo lo que había en los ojos de Mikasa… Algo que todo soldado conocía, algo inevitable en esa edad de terror y muerte. Algo que sólo tenía una cura.

_Soledad_.

**Continuará**

_Ya está, ya han caído! Poco han tardado… Ojalá algo así pasase en el manga, aunque no sé yo… Bueno, siempre nos quedará el fandom! Habrá que esperar a ver aquí cómo se desarrolla su relación y cómo reaccionarán los demás. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Butterfly Comte**__: hola! Ya, yo también pondría a Levi hasta con el pomo de una puerta xD. No sé si me gusta más con Mikasa, con Hange, con Petra… hasta con Annie o Sasha, ya me da igual. Muchas gracias a ti por leerlo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_**Hikari Erena Yami**__: hola! Jaja, mucho mejor que te quedes con la intriga! Gracias por los ánimos! Tengo pedido el permiso de otro fic y quizá me anime yo con uno corto, de cosecha propia, así que habrá Rikasa/LeviMika/Mikaille para rato! Espero que este capítulo haya tenido el "tacto" que querías, aunque aún queda mucho… Pues no tengo fechas fijas; procuro subir cuanto antes, pero como estoy con mil cosas más, depende de cómo lleve el resto. Espero tener un ritmo más o menos constante con las traducciones, porque no me llevan tanto tiempo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_**Uchih**__: hola! Sí, todavía queda mucho más! Desde luego, es que Levi es mucho Levi. Normal que sea el personaje favorito del público, si es que es un amor. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente!_

_**thundershadowsasuke**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Siento haber tardado, pero aquí está. Un beso!_

_**Male**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos. Desde luego, esta pareja da mucho juego tanto en el manga como en el fandom… A ver qué pasa con ellos! Un beso!_

_**Andrea-Croft**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el mensaje! Espero que la espera no haya sido demasiado larga, porque todavía queda lo mejor. Un beso!_


	4. Parte II- Capítulo 1

_La historia pertenece a __**Lirina**__ y los personajes a Hajime Isayama_

A la mañana siguiente, Mikasa se despertó con la lluvia chocando contra la ventana. ¿A dónde había ido la suave y calmada nieve? La chica tembló; seguía haciendo frío y las sábanas apenas le tapaban el cuerpo desnudo. Esas sábanas… no eran las suyas… ni tampoco la vacía habitación en la que se encontraba. Es verdad; Mikasa aún recordaba vívidamente la noche anterior, el calor del Capitán Levi, su afecto reconfortándola…

Había sido su primera vez. Ya no podía hacerse nada al respecto; muchos sentimientos se desataban en ese mundo de guerra y muerte, pero el amor no era uno de ellos, al menos no para ella. No era raro no tener ningún tipo de experiencia en ese campo, ¿no? Sin embargo, el Cabo la había guiado con tanta gentileza… "Debe de tener experiencia", pensó Mikasa.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza, la chica negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de esas ideas tan detestables. ¡¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido?! ¡¿Cómo podía haberse acostado con el tío al que odiaba?! ¿Tan débil era que necesitaba que alguien la reconfortara? ¿Y por qué él, de todos los hombres?

- Cálmate- se dijo Mikasa a sí misma. No sólo el Capitán Levi casi le doblaba la edad, no, sino que a primera vista parecía su hermano pequeño. Por no decir que el Cabo Levi era su superior. Y que tenía una personalidad muy difícil. También el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad… Antes de seguir alargando la lista, Mikasa se levantó; ya llegaba tarde a sus tareas matutinas y Armin se preocuparía por ella.

- Mikasa, cuánto me alegro de verde- le saludó el recluta rubio, mientras ella llegaba al comedor para tomarse rápidamente el desayuno. Mikasa se sintió aliviada; si Armin estaba allí, no sería tan tarde- Las chicas han contado que no volviste ayer por la noche. No puede ser… ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Eren?- preguntó preocupado, asumiendo que sería la explicación más probable.

- No, estaba bien… Ayer le vi temprano- explicó Mikasa- Anoche… no pude dormirme. Estaba preocupada, creo que tal vez Eren se está esforzando demasiado… Ya sabes, siempre le cargan con las peores tareas… Quiero saber qué están haciendo con él- al mencionar sus temores en voz alta, Mikasa supo que sonaba convincente, pero porque no estaba mintiendo.

- Creo que el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento quiere averiguar más sobre Eren y su transformación en titán- concluyó Armin, contemplativo- Quizás estén experimentando… No, no he querido decir eso. No lo harían- se apresuró a decir el rubio, al ver la expresión de preocupación de Mikasa. Lo último que le faltaba era ponerla más nerviosa- Será mejor que vayamos ya al entrenamiento, llegamos tarde. Hoy ya no está nevando, así que seguro que salimos.

Levi de nuevo estaba enfadado consigo mismo y la lluvia sólo logró empeorar las cosas.

- Tsk- pensaba en la noche anterior. Nunca había querido llegar tan lejos con ella; ni hacer nada de nada con Ackermann, la obsesiva auto proclamada protectora de Eren. Ahora todo el mundo pensaría que le iban las jovencitas. Un momento… ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que dijesen los demás? La chica le había parecido sumamente vulnerable la noche anterior y, de hecho, no había dicho que no le gustase lo que le estaba haciendo. Siendo sinceros, con su nula experiencia, Ackermann le había parecido mona- Tsk- el Cabo concluyó pensando que tampoco llegaría a nada en claro, aunque pensase en lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Capitán Levi?- preguntó de pronto una animada Hange, sin importarle la lluvia. El escuadrón de Levi estaba fuera, preparando los caballos y la líder del grupo se preguntó por qué su Capitán ni siquiera se había preparado- Hoy estás muy…mono. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Una chica?

La expresión del Cabo no varió.

- Cállate- contestó, molesto- No estoy de humor para tus guarradas.

- ¡Hola, Mikasa, Armin!- gritó súbitamente Eren, moviendo las manos en dirección a sus amigos, al haberlos visto desde el caballo. Fue un milagro que hubiese reconocido a sus amigos a pesar de estar todos encapuchados; en un patético intento de luchar contra el pésimo tiempo.

No muy lejos de allí, Levi también divisó a los nuevos reclutas mientras se dirigían a su entrenamiento. Le divirtió ver cómo Ackermann se sonrojaba, al encontrarse sus ojos durante un instante antes de que ella los clavara en Eren. Tan ingenua, tan _mona_.

- ¿Puedo ir a verlos?- preguntó el chico, emocionado por no haber visto a Armin en mucho tiempo y a Mikasa tan sólo brevemente, el día antes.

- Recuerda dónde estás, Eren- le advirtió el Cabo. Ya estaba de bastante mal humor- Podrás jugar con tus amigos cuando aprendas a controlar tus poderes de titán. Así que haznos un favor y prepárate.

- Mira quién habla- susurró Hange, sonriendo y tratando (por raro que fuese) de mantener la voz baja.

Más tarde, después de cenar, Mikasa apareció en la habitación del Capitán Levi por tercera vez. La chica le diría cómo se sentía; avergonzada y furiosa por su actitud de la noche pasada. Furiosa también con ella misma, pero no hacía falta decir eso. Nada más entrar en el cuarto –sin llamar y decidida a no ablandarse- Mikasa se encontró al Capitán Levi quitándose su calada chaqueta y mirando con desagrado cómo las gotas de agua dejaban trazos en el suelo. La capa había resultado ser inútil contra las fuertes lluvias.

- Qué sucio- murmuró y clavó la mirada en la chica que estaba tan mojada como su chaqueta.

- Señor…- Mikasa empezó llena de confianza, pero dudó al sentir cómo su superior la analizaba con desdén. Había suciedad y agua en el suelo que estaba pisando la chica.

- Tú también estás sucia- comentó el Cabo, no exactamente agradado- Mikasa- dijo de pronto (como si hubiese decidido llamarla por su nombre de pila)- desnúdate, tenemos que ducharnos.

¿Mikasa? ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba por su nombre? A ella le sorprendió hasta que supiera cuál era. Un momento… ¡El resto de la frase era incluso peor! ¿Tenía que desnudarse? ¿Era una orden? ¡¿No debería abofetearle, en su lugar?! Sin embargo, al final la chica decidió seguir al Cabo hasta el baño; fría y empapada como estaba, Mikasa se rindió al calor… y el cuerpo del Capitán Levi le prometía tanto apoyo como una sensación de seguridad. Aquello venció a su orgullo, aunque ella sabía que se odiaría a sí misma por la mañana.

Pero Mikasa se levantó antes de que amaneciera. En mitad de la noche, la chica descubrió que estaba otra vez en la cama con el Cabo, que estaba durmiendo en silencio a su lado. Por primera vez, tuvo oportunidad de observar sus rasgos de cerca; su piel era casi blanca a la luz de la luna, en contraste con su pelo negro y corto. Su cuerpo era pequeño, su aspecto frágil… pero aun así, la chica había sentido sus músculos, su fuerza, sólo un par de horas antes. Sus brazos y pecho estaban duros y bien entrenados; el resultado de haber estado casi toda su vida ejercitándose con el ejército (como Mikasa no tenía ni idea del pasado del Capitán Levi, lo único que podía hacer era asumir que siempre había estado allí). Normal que se sintiera segura en los brazos del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ella recordaba perfectamente su color negro y cómo la miraba, siempre con algo de sarcasmo que cualquiera podría confundir con arrogancia. Sus pequeños labios estaban unidos con fuerza, nunca sonrientes. Mikasa se preguntó si eso también se debería a llevar tanto tiempo en la Legión de Reconocimiento… ¿Cuánto sufrimiento habría visto, cuánta gente, amigos y camaradas habrían sido sacrificados? ¿Los recordaba a todos o eran demasiados como para contarlos? La chica puso con cuidado su mano sobre su pecho; al sentir su calma y los constantes latidos de su corazón, el ritmo hizo que volviese a dormitarse.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que tenía que marcharse. Había conseguido justificar una ausencia, pero no conseguiría explicar una segunda vez por qué se encontraba fuera de su habitación, de noche. Tratando cuidadosamente de no despertar al Capitán Levi, Mikasa se levantó, se vistió y se marchó… con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y sintiéndose como una ladrona.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se sintió aún peor… No sólo tenía que enfrentarse a su mala conciencia, sino que encima el resto de las chicas estaba empezando a preocuparse de sus ausencias y temían que no estuviese durmiendo lo suficiente.

"Esto tiene que parar", pensó Mikasa, más decidida que antes. Si se contenía, las ganas que tenía de estar con _él_ acabarían desapareciendo. Era fuerte, tenía que serlo. Mucho más fuerte que los sentimientos que le arrastraban hasta _él_, como si fuese un imán.

Aquello funcionó durante un par de días. Un par de días de falsa paz.

Un par de días después, Levi no pudo evitar preguntarse por ella. No sabía si estaba evitándolo o no estaba segura de cómo acercarse a él. Cuando el Cabo se encontraba en el mismo lugar que Mikasa, observó que ella lo miraba a escondidas, apartando la vista cada vez que él le devolvía la suya. Sus encuentros fortuitos en los pasillos o en el comedor habían sido cada vez menores y ella tampoco había vuelto a su habitación. "Qué pesadez", pensó, sin saber si su comportamiento le estaba pareciendo adorable o molesto. Fuera lo que fuese, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Mikasa se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, al no haberse rendido a su voluntad. Los días le parecían todos iguales, grises y sin ninguna distracción; la misma rutina repitiéndose, pero la chica estaba segura de que aquello también se superaría. Algún día, Mikasa volvería a odiar al Capitán Levi, igual que había hecho antes; era imposible que se permitiese sentir algo positivo por el torturador de Eren, pensó ella, antes de acostarse. Tal vez los días fuesen todos iguales, pero los entrenamientos seguían siendo muy duros y dejaban a todo el mundo exhausto.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación que Mikasa compartía con otras reclutas se abrió. Inmediatamente, todo el mundo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró con perplejidad al recién llegado.

- ¡Capitán Levi!- una de las chicas llamó al intruso por su nombre, más que sorprendida- Esta habitación es sólo para chicas, Señor- el tono de voz trató de conciliar el respeto por hablar con un superior con cierta amonestación… y el resultado fue una rara mezcla de ambos.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad la miró como hacía siempre, con sarcasmo y desdén.

- Pero, Señor- siguió Krista, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sonó bastante calmada, teniendo en cuenta que sólo estaba vestida con su ropa interior- No… llevo nada puesto- avergonzada, la chica se sonrojó y rápidamente buscó algo de ropa.

- Ackermann- dijo Levi, ignorando a las demás chicas, centrado sólo en la persona con la que estaba hablando- Ha pasado algo. Ven conmigo.

"¡Eren!", pensó de inmediato Mikasa, alarmada. Rápidamente siguió al Cabo por el pasillo. ¿Qué le habría pasado a su hermano? Por un momento, la chica olvidó su propio dilema personal.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Feliz Navidad y esas cosas! Espero que estéis pasando unos días estupendos y aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo como regalo! Ay, las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más tensas entre ellos… Supongo que ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar y para colmo, la gente no puede enterarse… En fin, veremos qué pasa de ahora en adelante. Un beso!_

_**Uchih**__: hola! Jaja ya, todas queremos un Levi en nuestra vida! Espero que el fic te siga gustando y nos vemos en el próximo capi!_

_**Anami Zoldyk**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos. Espero que la historia te diga gustando mucho. Un beso!_

_**thundershadowsasuke**__: hola! Ya, Levi tiene su corazoncito y quizá sea más grande que el de muchos personajes. Tal vez por eso tenga tantos fans, porque es un personaje muy carismático, propio y completo. Un beso!_


End file.
